


Sneak Peek

by literatelamb



Series: Lights, Camera, Action [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Facials, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:22:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27064828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literatelamb/pseuds/literatelamb
Summary: Coming home to an unexpected, but not unwelcomed surprise was not on Steve's to-do list.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: Lights, Camera, Action [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975294
Comments: 2
Kudos: 120





	Sneak Peek

The night was  _ tiring _ .

Steve sighed as he took off his boots. Another day, another world needed saving. It’s been nonstop back-to-back missions for him and some of the team.

After a shower at the compound, he went straight back to his and Bucky’s apartment in Brooklyn, wanting to sleep until the next day. Bucky and him decided to get an apartment in Brooklyn after Bucky’s return from Wakanda. They thought the familiarity of an environment could do the soldier some good, and they missed the feel of normalcy, away from the crime fighting. 

Steve noticed an extra pair of shoes in the threshold.  _ Female _ shoes. A pair of red heels parked by Bucky’s boots. You must be with Bucky tonight, keeping him company while he was on a mission. Steve smiled at the thought, happy that his friend had found someone that cares for and accepts him. But Steve can’t deny, that pang of jealousy, the loneliness and longing he feels when he sees the two of you together. Deep down, he wished it was him who you met first. If you could love Bucky with all his issues, then you could’ve loved another super soldier with his frozen baggage.

He mentally shook his head. It’s no good to have such thoughts, what he can do is to be happy for them.

As he was about to pass Bucky’s door in the hall, he paused. Whimpers could be heard. Puzzled, he turned towards the door, finding a slight gap. It wasn’t closed properly.

Curious, Steve took a peek. The sight that greeted him was not what he had in mind.

At the foot of the bed, there you were, head bobbing as you took in Bucky’s cock at a hungry speed. Saliva dribbled down the side of your lips as you tried to take Bucky’s large girth, the unreachable length you made up with the motions of your fist.

Bucky was behind you, his large palms gripping your hips while his mouth worked wonders in bringing you pleasure. Steve couldn’t see much, but he was sure Bucky’s tongue was sinfully dancing on your lower lips, fucking your hole and sucking your clit at intervals. The thought of it made him feel hot.

Between your licking, you would moan when Bucky’s ministrations got quicker, suckling noises filling the room.

“B-Bucky! Ah!”

Steve tried to avert his eyes, but it was as if he was transfixed, and you were the enchantress. Stumbling on his best friend with his girl was the last thing he expected to happen after work.

“You like that, doll? Wait until I fuck this pussy, you’ll be begging for it,” Bucky teased, laying his flat tongue, licking a stripe from your clit to your core.

This caused a stutter in your movements. You tried to continue licking him but the pleasure was too much, before he stopped. Bucky smacked your cheeks, causing a delicious sting.

“On your hands and knees,” he growled.

You obliged, getting off him. Bucky took his place behind you, his hands on your cheeks, kneading the flesh. With his metal fingers, he teased your sensitive clit and gathered some of the slick, pushing it into your hole. He started pleasuring you with his fingers, adding digits and increasing the speed as he went. This caused your thighs to quiver. Your breathy moans music to Steve’s ears.

“Such a slut, already so wet,” Bucky groaned, “Cunt so greedy for cock.”

Steve didn’t expect something so filthy could come out of best friend’s mouth. He could feel his pants getting tighter as he continued to peek. Struggling with his inner conscience, Steve began unbuttoning his pants. He sighed in relief when he undid the fly, releasing pressure.

Bucky removed his metal digits. Feeling mischievous, he slid his cock over your lower lips, tapping them a few times to tease you. He chuckled when you grunted, impatient. Gathering your slick, he began to ease into you slowly, inch by inch, adjusting until he was buried to the hilt. Finally, your wish was granted.

“So fucking tight,” Bucky grunted. 

He started thrusting into you slowly, hands on your hips, leaving bruising prints that would take days to fade. Your moans started getting louder, reverberating, as his long thrusts picked up pace. Your arms began to fail as you held onto the sheets. He kept thrusting in the same spot that made your toes curl, eyes rolling back from pleasure. The sight was a glorious work of art for Steve Rogers.

Before he realized it, Steve slid down his briefs, letting his aching cock touch air. He hissed when he engulfed his shaft with his hand. Slowly, with tandem to Bucky’s thrusts, he began moving.

“Wanna see you work those hips, baby.” 

With a whine from you, Bucky changed positions. He laid on his back, rearranging your legs, one hand holding his member while the other held your hip as you hovered over him. Slowly, he brought you down, entering your tight heat. You wiggled a bit to adjust, back facing him. Feeling slightly mischievous, you rocked your hips slowly, teasing Bucky with the slow pace. 

“None of that, doll,” Bucky growled, squeezing your cheek, pulling them apart and watching your puckered asshole. “Maybe someday, but for now...” 

With a snap of his hips, you fell back. Back a few inches off his chest, hands backwards gripping the sheets, and thighs spread apart, revealing your glistening cunt penetrated by Bucky’s wide girth. Steve salivated at the sight, squeezing his length. 

Bucky began moving, holding your waist tight as he snapped his hips, fucking your core from below. The sound of flesh hitting flesh reverberated throughout the room, mixing with grunts and moans. As Bucky continued spearing you, his flesh hand slowly travelled downwards finding your clit. He began rubbing your bud, the ministrations paired with his fast pounding left you in a frenzy, leaving you moaning louder. 

“Ah! Ah! Bucky, no! Ah.” 

This was a symphony to Steve’s ears. Your moans excited him, pushing him to stroke faster. Eyes fixated on your abused cunt, he envisioned it was his cock you were bouncing on. His cock that your  _ tight _ velvet heat was clenching. Your lips moaning  _ his _ name.

As Bucky quickened his pace, your moans became incoherent, feeling your moment building. A few hard thrusts and you climaxed, arms giving out, thighs quivering as ecstasy decorated your face. Bucky stilled, holding your frame as he followed suit, filling you with his warm seed. Some dribbled out onto the sheets as you both were lost in your highs. 

Steve knew Bucky wasn’t quite done yet. He was getting hard inside of you again and judging by his face, he was waiting to have another go at it. Steve was still stroking as he observed your blissed out expression, unaware of the spectator.

Without caution, Bucky flipped you onto your back, startling you.

“Sorry doll, but I’m not done with you yet.”

Rubbing your lower lips, he began entering you again, burying until the hilt. He groaned, head thrown back as he relinquished in your tightness. The feeling was overwhelming, you found yourself curling off the bed as he thrusted into you repeatedly. Head thrashing from the pleasure. The springs of the bed adding to the symphony of moans.

His hands wandered to your chest, grabbing each breast in one hand. Squeezing and pinching your hardening nubs as he fucked you relentlessly.

“Look into my eyes, doll,” Bucky grunted, “Look into my eyes and tell me, where do you want my cum?”

Piercing blues met yours, hooded by lust. The overstimulation was making you delirious, you couldn’t focus. 

“In my mouth,” you whined, “Please.” 

Your answer fuelled not only Bucky, but Steve as well as they quickened their pace. Bucky’s thrust was almost bruising as he began to chase that climax. While Steve’s strokes hastened at the thought of flooding your mouth.

With one final thrust, Bucky removed himself from you, moving over your chest and pointing his tip towards your gaping mouth.

“Open wide, baby.”

Ropes of his cum flew into your mouth, some missing its target and covered your cheeks. By the end, your face was decorated in his fluids, painting a picture. It drove Steve mad. 

Clenching his eyes, Steve imagined you holding your tongue out, awaiting for your fill. Eyes wide, begging. At last, he came. Cum oozing and dribbling as he continued pumping through the bliss. Some dripped onto the floor. He bit his lips, feared getting caught in the shadows. Steve felt filthy, but he was sated. 

“Come on, doll, clean my cock.”

Still coming down from his high, Steve peeked in. You were suckling on Bucky’s length, tongue swirling as you cleaned for any residue. When you were done, you stuck out your tongue, showing Bucky you were finished, not a trace left.

“Good girl,” Bucky praised, stroking your cheek.

Steve realized he needed tissues.

—

The honking of cars and yells of kids signified a normal morning in Brooklyn. Warm rays filtered through the windows, basking him in heat. Steve awoke with a groan, rubbing the crusts from his eyes.

It was probably mid-morning, Steve groaned at the thought of missing his run. Suddenly remembering the incident made him flush, last night’s spectacle tired him out more than he imagined.

Leaving the bed, he showered and dressed up, ready for a day of lounging around. When he reached the kitchen, the scent and sizzle of bacon welcomed him.

“Good morning, Steve.”

You surprised him. There you stood, in front of the stove, decked in an apron with a smile on your face, greeting him. It was something akin to what he imagined a morning routine from the 40’s would be like. His heart bumped at the thought.

“Didn’t know you were home,” you said, plating the strips, “When did you come back?”

He watched as you cracked the eggs onto the pan, thinking longer than necessary.

“I got back last night, actually,” he replied, taking a seat, “The mission was exhausting, I passed out as soon as I arrived.” It wasn’t a lie, he was technically bending the truth.

“In that case, let’s celebrate with some breakfast!” you cheered, bringing him a plate. Your smile was infectious, he can’t help but return it.

As you set breakfast down, Bucky came in, fresh and clean-shaven. His eyes crinkled, surprised to see Steve at the table.

“Punk,” he ruffled Steve’s locks, messing it.

“Jerk,” Steve retaliated, punching his arm, “Good to see ya.”

“Likewise,” Bucky replied, before turning to you, “Morning, doll.”

You both shared a kiss. Steve couldn’t help but feel a pang of jealousy, even as small as it is. He tore his eyes away, to not get caught staring.

“I gotta go,” you murmured, in Bucky’s hold.

“You can’t stay for a bit?” Bucky pleaded, giving you his puppy dog eyes.

“I already overstayed,” you chuckled, “and besides, you got Steve back.”

You gave Bucky another peck as a farewell, untying the apron. You passed by Steve, giving him a pat on the shoulder. But before you could leave, you froze.

“Oh, Steve?” you lilted, eyes glinting.

Steve looks at you, startled. Your slight change in demeanour reminded him of last night. You levelled with his ear before whispering.

“You’re welcomed to join anytime.”

**Author's Note:**

> I need to dunk myself in holy water after this


End file.
